Będąc znowu Granger
by Wanilijowa
Summary: Po krótkim, ale burzliwym małżeństwie z Ronaldem, porozwodowym romansie pełnym wrażeń i narodzinach długo oczekiwanego dziecka nadszedł czas, żeby Hermiona przerwała złą passę i wzięła swoje życie we własne ręce, kierując je wreszcie w dobrym kierunku. Czy na pewno?
1. Prolog

`Almost each character in this story belongs to Rowling, I own only plot`

* * *

Nikt nie był tak naprawdę zdziwiony, że po ostatecznej bitwie wróciła na ostatni rok nauki do Hogwartu, by tam w pełni ukończyć edukację i zdobyć odpowiednio wysokie wykształcenie dla młodego czarodzieja. Nikt nie był też zdziwiony tym, że udało jej się tego dokonać z jak najlepszymi wynikami. Całkowicie sprostała przy tym oczekiwaniom, jakie w niej pokładano przez wszystkie te lata, które przeżyła za murami wiekowego zamku, gdy rok za rokiem towarzyszyła Chłopcu, Który Przeżył w ratowaniu Czarodziejskiego Świata przed całkowitym odrodzeniem się Czarnego Pana. Teraz mogła z kolei realizować się w dalszym życiu, stawiając sobie za cel coraz to nowsze wyzwania i zdobywając jednocześnie kolejne kamienie milowe. Była młoda, zdolna i samodzielna, a jej życie było pełne perspektyw. W porównaniu do innych czarodziejów, do których los nie uśmiechnął się aż tak bardzo, ona miała wspaniale rokujący start, a że była Hermioną Granger w każdym calu - słusznie nazywaną jedną z najzdolniejszych czarownic, to wiedziała, w jaki sposób wykorzystać wszystkie dopomagające jej czynniki i robiła to ze znaną sobie skrupulatnością.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Londyn, 25 października 1999r.

_Dawniej nie dopuściłabym do sobie nawet myśli o możliwości stanięcia z Ronem na ślubnym kobiercu, a teraz? Nie dość, że rzeczywiście pojawiła się takowa w mojej głowie, to ba! za parę godzin naprawdę stanę się panią Weasley, czyli automatycznie też częścią tej wielkiej rodziny, gdzie nie sposób odróżnić jej członków, gdy wszyscy stoją do ciebie tyłem. Jestem okropnie zdenerwowana, a mój ojciec uparcie nie znosi Rona, z czym wcale się przede mną nie kryje i co wcale mi nie pomaga... Owszem, nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że niektóre uwagi, jakie wychodzą z ust taty, są rzeczywiście trafne, ale czy na tym własnie nie polega miłość? - na tym, że akceptujemy wady drugiej osoby i przyzwyczajamy się do jej dziwactw, z czasem uznając je za całkiem normalne części codzienności, jaka nas otacza? Dlatego też nie poddaję się i wiem, że dam radę nie tylko stanąć przed ołtarzem u boku Rona, ale nawet przejdę całą drogę do niego w tych nieziemsko wysokich i jakże niewygodnych szpilkach, nie łamiąc sobie przy tym nóg. Dla efektu, jaki może osiągnę, warto. Prawda? Prawda. Co czuję prócz zdenerwowania? Zdecydowanie podekscytowanie porównywalne do tego, jakie czułam 1 września parę lat temu przed wejściem do pociągu Hogwart Express. Choć przyznaję, że wtedy nic nie tańczyło mi w brzuchu, jak teraz. Paskudne uczucie.  
_

* * *

Londyn, 14 marca 2000r.

_Jest... dość miło. Minęło niecałe pięć miesięcy, Ron swojego czasu był jak książę z bajki, teraz już trochę mniej... Ale w końcu, czy ja jestem księżniczką? Nie można żyć ciągle wyśnionymi marzeniami, bo w końcu przestaniemy odróżniać otaczające nas rzeczywistości. Słodycz może nas zepsuć, a taki odrobiny okruch goryczy zawsze przytrzyma nas w pionie. No owszem, nie jest tak, jak to sobie wyobrażałam, ale na pewno będzie jeszcze wspaniale (czy przypadkiem nie wspomniałam czegoś o ziarnie goryczy i przestaniu żyć bajką?). Trzeba się do siebie przyzwyczaić, prawda? Do wszystkiego: do momentami oschłego męża, do pracy w Ministerstwie w Departamencie Obrony Praw Czarodziejów, a nawet do tego despotycznego, otwarcie dyskryminującego kobiety Spencera, który jest moim przełożonym. Jeśli myśli, że zdoła mnie stłamsić, to się grubo myli i wkrótce mu to udowodnię.  
_

* * *

Bułgaria, 10 maja 2000r.

_Naiwna? Naiwna. Nie potrafimy ze sobą rozmawiać, nie potrafimy na siebie patrzeć... Merlinie, kiedy to się stało? Nie ma nawet roku, jak jesteśmy małżeństwem, a ono już się sypie? Nie od wczoraj, ale od tygodni jest coraz gorzej, jego wciąż nie ma w domu, a gdy przychodzi, jest inny. Z każdym dniem. Po prostu uciekłam, gdzie mogłam, nie mogąc znieść jego powarkiwań i narzekań, krzyków i nawet przemocy, do której nieraz się posuwał. Czemu? Czym zawiniłam? Choć przykro mi to przyznać, coraz bardziej skłaniam się ku stwierdzeniom ojca sprzed ślubu. Najwyraźniej te ojcowskie radary, o których tak mawiają, to nie plotki i tata rzeczywiście widział w Ronie to, czego ja nie byłam w stanie dostrzec, będąc pewną, że po tych siedmiu latach znam go doskonale. Wszakże nie było tak? Spędzaliśmy codziennie sporo czasu, co dawało podstawy do tego, żeby... uch. Może jednak za dużo tego czasu było wtedy, dlatego teraz brakło chęci na jeszcze więcej?  
_

* * *

Londyn, 16 maja 2000r.

_Fakt, wizyta akurat u Kruma w tym momencie to nie był najodpowiedniejszy pomysł.  
_

* * *

Londyn, 17 maja 2000r.

_Wrócił do mieszkania pijany, a prócz odoru alkoholu i papierosów wyczułam nutkę znajomych damskich perfum. To takie typowe... A ja głupia sądziłam, że skoro znam go te prawie naście lat i naprawdę go kocham, to los wielu małżeństw jednak mnie nie spotka (szczególnie po tak krótkim czasie). Ron prawdopodobnie nie wie, że byłam u Kruma.  
_

* * *

Londyn, 18 maja 2000r.

_Chyba już wie, bo wrócił wściekły, zrobił wielką awanturę, którą słyszał prawdopodobnie cały Londyn. Stwierdził, że jestem dziwką Kruma, całkowicie zapominając o Lavender, która jest z kolei jego dziwką (Patil nigdy widać jej nie lubiła, skoro podsunęła mi tę wiadomość nawet po ukończeniu szkoły, kiedy nie mamy możliwości widywać się już tak często jak w Hogwarcie). Wieczorem pojechałam do Harry'ego i Ginny, decydując się w końcu im o czymś z tego wszystkiego powiedzieć. Nie lubię prosić innych o pomoc, tak bardzo nie lubię, ale jeśli to może w jakimś stopniu pomóc, to dlaczego nie? Ewentualnie.  
_

* * *

Londyn, 23 sierpnia 2000r.

_Pani Granger, witamy na bruku. W związku z postępującym kryzysem, zdecydowaliśmy się pozbawić Panią posady w Ministerstwie Magii na rzecz innych tępych czarodziejów, którzy ledwo ukończyli Hogwart oraz inne szkoły... lub w ogóle tego nie dokonali. Jestem 21-letnią rozwódką po burzliwym małżeństwie, w którym mąż zdradzał mnie z trzema dawnymi koleżankami, mieszkam w jakiejś śmierdzącej klitce, bo Ronowi udało się zachować mieszkanie i podejrzewają mnie o przykrą bezpłodność, co już jest domeną biednej Ginny. Merlinie, czemu nie rzucasz klątwami, skoro to widzisz? Obecna sytuacja nie wymaga chyba dłuższego komentarza.  
_

* * *

Bułgaria, 30 sierpnia 2000r.

_Co mam do stracenia? W sumie nic, a jak dotąd tylko on potrafił wyciągnąć pomocną dłoń z zamierzonym skutkiem. Jestem tu parę dni, a Wiktor jest po prostu jak plaster do rany - wspaniały, idealny, działający w mgnieniu oka. Tęsknię za Harrym i Ginny, ale moje zniknięcie teraz to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Jestem tchórzem. A Wiktor jest wspaniały, co już napisałam, a w tym momencie przyniósł mi wyśmienitą jajecznicę, której zapach wręcz zniewala i zwala z nóg. Dawno nikt mnie tak nie rozpieszczał, jak to robi on. Her-mi-jo-ni-na... Nie nabijam się, to słodkie.  
_

* * *

Bułgaria, 15 grudnia 2000r.

_Dlaczego nasza znajomość niemal zanikła po czwartej klasie? Może gdyby Ron nie panoszył mi się pod nosem przez cały ten czas, ostatni rok mojego życia wyglądałby zupełnie inaczej? Byłabym szczęśliwą panią Krum, a Wiktor przynosiłby mi śniadania na tacy do łóżka, aromatyczny zapach kawy działałby na mnie lepiej, niż jakikolwiek czar, a on... Och. Oooch, klekssssy._

* * *

Bułgaria, 24 stycznia 2001r.

_Każda bajka kiedyś się kończy. Moja i Rona, moja i Wiktora również się skończyła. Mówią, że do trzech razy sztuka, ale już po raz drugi spotkało mnie niemal to samo i jeśli powtórzy się to jeszcze raz, to będę naprawdę wściekła i ten ktoś, kto mi to zrobi, będzie w prawdziwych tarapatach. Noszę pod sercem dziecko moje i Wiktora, on wcale go nie chce, jego miłość do mnie zniknęła w ułamku sekundy, a ja znowu zostałam sama i siedzę właśnie w toalecie, gdy on pakuje zawzięcie moje rzeczy. To tak w skrócie. Ale pozytyw też jakiś jest - w końcu przestaną uważać mnie za bezpłodną i w końcu zjawi się ktoś, kogo bez obawy, że mnie zostawi, będę mogła pokochać.  
_

* * *

Londyn, 18 września 2001r.

_Mam już niemal 22 lata i pomimo wszelkich przykrości ostatniego roku jestem najszczęśliwszą matką na świecie, bo właśnie dziś urodziłam najpiękniejszą dziewczynkę, jaką świat widział. Libby. Ciemne włoski i oczy, zupełnie jak u Wiktora, co niestety uparcie będzie mi o nim przypominać, ale z drugiej strony - gdyby nie Krum, nie mogłabym trzymać w ramionach tego małego, wspaniałego skrzacika, który oficjalnie stał się moim bezcennym skarbem. Fakt faktem, że nie wiem, jakbym sobie poradziła przez ostatnie miesiące, gdyby nie pomoc Harry'ego i Ginny. Jedyni i najwspanialsi przyjaciele pod słońcem.  
_

* * *

Londyn, 12 listopada 2001r.

_Libby jest już ulubieńcem wszystkich, Harry'ego szczególnie. To niezręczne, że mieszkam z dzieckiem akurat u nich, gdy Ginny sama własnego mieć nie może, ale ci nawet nie chcą słyszeć, żebym się wyprowadziła. Obydwoje traktują Libby, jak swoją córkę i jak najbardziej nie mam im tego za złe, aczkolwiek może to być dla nich w pewien sposób niebezpieczne, jako że wkrótce, jeśli tylko wszystko pójdzie dobrze, stanę na własne nogi (kolejny raz dzięki Harry'emu, który napomknął o mnie u wyższych Aurorów, a ci od razu zgodzili się mnie przyjąć, znając moje osiągnięcia jeszcze ze szkoły). Jeśli rzeczywiście dostanę tę pracę, mogąc jednocześnie dalej liczyć na pomoc Ginny przy Libby, to może uda mi się odbić od dna w zawrotnym tempie. Dalej jednak nie wiem, jak im się wszystkim odwdzięczę, bo tak de facto, to nawet oni nie wiedzą, ile dla mnie zrobili. Bardzo nie lubię mieć nawet najmniejszych długów, huhm. Wierzę jednak, że teraz będzie już tylko lepiej._


	2. Chapter 1 - Magiczny świat

Możliwe, że gdzieś w treści pojawi się imię Emma jako córki Hermiony - to dlatego, że przed publikacją tutaj dzidzia tak się nazywała, a w ostateczności zmieniłam na Libby i przy poprawkach mogło mi to gdzieś umknąć. Jeśli gdzieś się znajdzie - dajcie znać :) Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ostatni rok minął w oka mgnieniu i choć nie brakowało w nim było nieprzyjemnych momentów, tych przyjemnych też było wiele - nie mogła o tym zapominać. Hermiona nie była pesymistką. Zawsze starała się szukać we wszystkim pozytywów i tym razem było podobnie. Aktualnie jej wnioski wyglądały tak, że gdyby nie to całe pechowe małżeństwo z Ronaldem, to pewnie nie wyjechałaby do Bułgarii, żeby odwiedzić Wiktora i odpocząć od tego wszystkiego, ale wtedy z kolei nie miałaby z nim ponownie żadnego bliższego kontaktu. Co wtedy? Wtedy nie urodziłaby się Libby, która akurat się obudziła i domagając się nowej porcji mleka, przywróciła swoją mamę do rzeczywistości. Z początku Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy każdy niemowlak tyle je czy to tylko Libby (może to mentalny wpływ Harry'ego, który ostatnio wyjadał z lodówki wszystko, co tylko się do tego nadawało?). Hermiona szybko odłożyła czytaną dotychczas książkę na niewielki sekretarzyk - jej ulubiony mebel w pokoju, a potem wstała i wyciągnęła z łóżeczka swoje płaczące i domagające się wszelakiej uwagi maleństwo. Przeniosła się razem z nim na miękkie łóżko i wygodnie oparta, zaczęła karmić dziewczynkę, przyglądając się w skupieniu jej małej buzi. Zgrabny nosek, ciemniejące z każdym dniem oczka, ciemne, krótkie loczki na głowie i pyzate policzki - istny ideał dla szczęśliwej matki, którą Hermiona była w każdym calu. Mała rączka plasnęła cichutko o gołą pierś kobiety, na co ta jedynie uśmiechnęła się szerzej, gładząc wierzch cieplutkiej, troszkę pulchnej łapki swoim palcem.  
- Hermiono, ruszamy za... Merlinie, przepraszam! - Kiedy Harry w roztargnieniu wpadł do jej sypialni bez pukania i zastał ją w tej sytuacji, od razu zająknął się, odwrócił i stanął na baczność, zakładając ręce na pierś.  
Obydwoje doszli już do wniosku, że Harry ma wyjątkowo dobre wyczucie czasu. Często wpadał do niej akurat wtedy, gdy robiła coś, na widok czego zamieniał się w oddychający (lub też chwilowo nie) posąg. Choć z początku było to raczej krępujące, za którymś razem Hermiona zdążyła się do tego po prostu przyzwyczaić i wywracała jedynie oczami, setki razy zapewniając, że nic się nie dzieje. A on? Tak samo jak teraz, zapowietrzał się i migiem odwracał na pięcie, stając plecami do przyjaciółki. Gdyby włożył w to jeszcze więcej siły, na pewno skręciłby kostkę, przemknęło kiedyś kobiecie przez myśl, kiedy obserwowała jego akrobacje z czystym rozbawieniem.  
- Uspokój się, Potter - mruknęła. Harry mimo to w dalszym ciągu stał do niej plecami, opierając się ramieniem o futrynę i mówił do ściany przed sobą:  
- Dziś twój pierwszy dzień, jako auror. Jak się czujesz?  
Gdy nie odpowiadała przez dłuższą chwilę, zerknął nieśmiało przez ramię i wreszcie zdecydował się zająć miejsce na krześle, które niedawno zajmowała sama Hermiona, czytając książkę. Usiadł wygodnie, opierając łokcie na szeroko rozstawionych kolanach i zaczął nieświadomie przyglądać się karmiącej Hermionie, a dokładniej: jedzącej Libby.  
- Żałujesz, że Ginny nie może mieć dzieci? - spytała cicho przyjaciółka, wyrywając go z lekkiego transu, w jaki wpadł i spojrzała na niego z przepraszającym uśmiechem. Odsunęła najedzoną dziewczynkę od siebie, zgrabnie się zakryła, a po dłuższej chwili trzymania jej w ramionach i czekania, aż uśnie, wstała i odłożyła ją do łóżeczka, przykrywając dokładnie kołderką tak naprawdę niewiele większą od niej. Stanęła obok bruneta i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, ściskając mocno. Chcąc dodać mu otuchy, robiła tak zawsze, każdego dnia, gdy patrzył na nią i Libby, a on doskonale wiedział, że nie jest to wcale litość, a po prostu wsparcie siostry, której nigdy nie miał. Albo miał. Hermiona w końcu nią była.  
- Chciałbym mieć z nią nasze własne dzieci, to oczywiste - zaczął z lekkim uśmiechem - ale to nie jest też aż takie ważne, jeśli mam samą Ginny, a jej przecież nikomu bym nie oddał. Od dłuższego czasu myślimy nad adopcją, ale pewnie trochę to jeszcze potrwa, a póki co... dzięki tobie niemal możemy poczuć, jakbyśmy rzeczywiście mieli dziecko - spojrzał z uśmiechem na stojące nieopodal łóżeczko. - Bałem się, że będzie zupełnie odwrotnie, ale Libby naprawdę dobrze działa na Ginny - teraz prawie cały czas się uśmiecha i jest po prostu szczęśliwa. To widać. Dzieci rzeczywiście potrafią zdziałać cuda - zaśmiał się cicho i podniósł z cichym westchnieniem, patrząc nagle na Hermionę wyczekująco. - No, ale wracając do tego, z czym tu do ciebie przyszedłem - podekscytowana pierwszym dniem w nowej pracy?  
Przyglądała mu się z niedowierzaniem, zaskoczona, że ot tak potrafi zmienić temat rozmowy. Zawsze całkowicie ją rozbrajał i jednocześnie doprowadzał do czystego szaleństwa swoim uporem, a nieraz wręcz nieodpowiedzialnością. Do teraz zdążył już z większości wyrosnąć, ale niektóre cechy w nim pozostały, jeszcze bardziej się uwydatniając. Szatynka lustrowała go czujnym wzrokiem, unosząc leciutko brew, a na jej wargach błąkał się niewielki uśmiech. Potter całkowicie wydoroślał, zmężniał, wyprzystojniał. Jego zielone oczy chyba na każdego działały w ten kojący sposób, a ją samą jego uśmiech dodatkowo stawiał na nogi przez ten ostatni czas, gdy była bliska kilkukrotnego załamania. Przeczuwała, że nie poradziłaby sobie, gdyby nie on i Ginny.  
- Bardzo - odpowiedziała wreszcie i zabrawszy cienki sweter z szafy, zeszła cicho z przyjacielem do holu. - Chociaż nigdy jakoś nie chciałam być aurorem, rozumiesz. Już bardziej kręciła mnie chociażby ta na ogół nudna praca w Ministerstwie, ale z drugiej strony, każdemu dobrze zrobi jakaś odmiana, prawda?  
- Ostatnio miałaś zbyt wiele odmian, jak dla mnie - mruknął szczerze i wyjątkowo posępnie Harry, zakładając kurtkę. - Jak już mówiłem, choć pewnie mnie nie słuchałaś, bo zabawiałaś wtedy swoją cudowną córkę - zaczął niby protekcjonalnie, gdy po teleportacji byli na miejscu, w dalszym ciągu zerkał na nią jednak z bratnią miłością - obecnie naszą główną misją jest znalezienie wszystkich pozostałych śmierciożerców i postawienie ich przed Wizengamotem. Voldemort już nie wróci, ale oni dalej naiwnie czekają i działają w jego imieniu, co trzeba jak najszybciej ukrócić. Zrobimy, oby krótkie, zebranie, żeby jak najszybciej cię we wszystko wciągnąć, ale myślę, że póki co dostaniesz parę papierkowych robótek. Może być? - spytał, choć Hermiona doskonale wiedziała, że nie ma tutaj nic do gadania. Kiwnęła więc krótko głową.  
Szli tuż obok siebie, niemal krok w krok. Przyzwyczajeni do pośpiechu w Hogwarcie, gdy nagle w jednej chwili musieli znaleźć się na drugim końcu zamku, nie zwracali uwagi na tempo, w jakim szli, a zakrawało ono już pod trucht. Przechodzili kolejne korytarze, zwinnie lawirując między ludźmi wokół. Kobieta dodatkowo uważnie obserwowała otoczenie, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów i może właśnie przez swoją nieuwagę nieoczekiwanie naparła ramieniem na jakiegoś mężczyznę, co odczuł zarówno on, jak i ona. Posłała mu przepraszające spojrzenie przez ramię, bo tylko tyle zdążyła, nim Harry porwał ją do windy. Jej drzwi zamknęły się sekundę po ich wejściu.  
- ... Dracon Malfoy. Hermiono, słuchasz mnie? - spytał ze szczerą irytacją brunet, patrząc na nią z wysoko uniesioną brwią.  
- Yhm, oczywiście - przytaknęła dziewczyna, łapiąc oddech. Po dziewięciu miesiącach spędzonych na leżeniu w łóżku przez problemy z ciążą, kondycję miała jeszcze słabą i nadążenie za Potterem okazało się mimo wszystko trudniejsze, niż z początku sądziła. Odetchnęła głęboko, podparła się pod bok, czując dającą się jej we znaki kolkę i spojrzała na niego niewinnie. - Mówiłeś coś o Malfoyu.  
- Co takiego?  
- No jak to co? Że jest zagrożeniem - zmyśliła naprędce, bo o czymże innym Harry mógł mówić? Na pewno nie opowiadał jej o tym, że Malfoy znów został fretką, tym razem całkowicie na swoje życzenie i, występując okazyjnie w cyrku, ukrywa się przed wymierzeniem sprawiedliwości. Pokręciła jeszcze wymownie głową, pokazując, jak bardzo rażą ją jego niewielkie pokłady wiara w nią. Mężczyźnie nie pozostało więc nic innego, jak uwierzenie przyjaciółce, wzruszenie ramionami i pociągnięcie jej dalej, bo winda właśnie się otworzyła.  
- Na Merlina, zwolnij...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nie udało jej się do końca przekonać Harry'ego, by pozwolił im na większe rozkoszowanie się marszem przez korytarze, ale nie nie miała prawa też narzekać, bo szybko zostało jej to w pewien sposób zrekompensowane - dostała własny, prywatny, fantastyczny, fenomenalny... i tu nasuwało się jej na myśl wiele innych określeń na gabinet z jej imieniem i nazwiskiem wygrawerowanym na tabliczce, która z kolei zdobiła piękne, mahoniowe drzwi. Hermiona nie wiedziała, w jaki sposób Harry tego dokonał, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek marzyłaby o własnym gabinecie, to wyglądałby on właśnie tak. Nie był duży, ale jednocześnie należało mu się miano odpowiednio przestronnego do swoich rozmiarów. Możliwe, że wydawał się mroczny, ale wbrew pozorom był całkiem przytulny - przynajmniej dla niej. Prostopadle do drzwi stała niewielka sofa obita czarną skórą, a parę stóp przed nią potężne biurko, za którym chwilę później z zadowoleniem zasiadła. Przesunęła dłońmi po jego gładkim blacie, rozkoszując się przyjemnym chłodem, jaki od niego bił. Nie brakło dwóch ramek - jednej, w której było zdjęcie jej samej, gdy trzymała na rękach Libby i drugiej, gdzie poruszała się fotografia całej ich trójki - Hermiony, Ginny i Harry'ego, idących przez park zeszłej zimy. Wpadła wtedy na parę dni do Anglii w okolicach świąt, by spędzić z nimi trochę czasu. Obok ramek stał przezroczysty wazon z lubianymi przez nią kwiatami, a po drugiej stronie biurka kryształowa miseczka z ukochanymi herbatnikami w czekoladzie. Harry nie dał jej jednak zapomnieć o tym, ze to wspaniałe miejsce jest w końcu gabinetem, w którym ma pracować, a nie objadać się łakociami - na środku leżała teczka z dokumentami w sprawie prowadzonego przez nich pewnego pośredniego śledztwa, o których wspominał po drodze. Łącząc więc przyjemne z pożytecznym, usiadła wygodniej w fotelu i podciągając jedno kolano pod brodę, czytała podrzucone przez Harry'ego akta, podjadając jednocześnie ciasteczka - miseczka bez przerwy sama wypełniała się nowymi ciastkami, jakby jej przyjaciel perfidnie chciał, żeby Hermiona była gruba, brzydka i już nie miała okazji znaleźć żadnego faceta, który mógłby w jakiś sposób ją zranić. Sprytne, przyznała w duchu, chowając miseczkę do szuflady. Tego nie przewidział. Ona z kolei nie sądziła, że tych dokumentów jest aż tyle, wszakże teczka była naprawdę chudziutka, a w niej? Setki stron zapełnione drobnym maczkiem, a Hermiona - jak to ona, chcąc jak najszybciej być na bieżąco w całej sprawie, spędziła w biurze nawet przerwę na lunch, przemykając wzrokiem z jednej strony na drugą. Nie zauważyła momentu, gdy za szerokim na całą ścianę oknem zrobiło się szarawo, a mrok w pomieszczeniu rozświetlała jedynie wspaniała lampka, którą dziewczyna zapragnęła mieć w swoim pokoju w domu Harry'ego... potem jednak stwierdziła, że to zły pomysł, bo tak mocne światło mogłoby budzić Libby - to była jedyna myśl, jaka rozproszyła Hermionę w ciągu całego dnia. Gdy zawitał do niej mały głód, sięgnęła znowu po miseczkę z ciastkami i choć tylko na chwilę, to skutecznie go zabiła, brudząc koniuszki palców mleczną czekoladą. Była w trakcie zlizywania jej z opuszek, kiedy rozległo się nagle pukanie, a potem drzwi małego, pracowitego królestwa się otworzyły i stanął w nich ten sam mężczyzna, na którego nieomal wpadła dzisiejszego ranka.  
Nieznajomy nie omieszkał rozejrzeć się szybciutko po pomieszczeniu, jakby sprawdzał, czy cokolwiek mu tu grozi. Gdy doszedł do wniosku, że jednak nie, odezwał się do niej:  
- Sądziłem, że mnie wkręcają, ale, jak widać, mówili prawdę - powiedział wesoło, a ona już z daleka dostrzegła przyjacielski, szczery uśmiech, jaki rozlał się na jego wargach. Mężczyzna oparł się przekornie o framugę, przez co drzwi zatrzymały się lekko na biodrze i bez problemu przyglądał się teraz Hermionie, która zastygła z opuszkami palców przy wargach.  
- Słucham? - spytała, zbita z tropu i przyjrzała mu się uważniej.  
W odpowiedzi wskazał brodą na tabliczkę na drzwiach, a potem podobnym ruchem uraczył teczkę z dokumentami, które dziewczyna trzymała nieruchomo w lewej dłoni. Jakby to miało wszystko wyjaśnić, pomyślała zirytowana Hermiona i wytarła chusteczką palce, a potem odstawiła akta na bok i wstała.  
- Obawiam się, że wciąż nie rozumiem.  
Jej głos rozbrzmiał mocno w pomieszczeniu, kiedy obeszła biurko i oparła się pośladkami o jego krawędź z drugiej strony, niż ta, po której dotąd siedziała. Musiała przyznać w duchu, że chwila przerwy na pewno nie zaszkodzi, a skoro sama się do niej wprosiła, to nie zamierzała jej od razu wyganiać. Eleganckie spodnie, które na sobie miała, opięły się na wciąż pełnych po ciąży udach i biodrach, czego wprawione oko gościa nie omieszkało pominąć, gdy w dalszym ciągu ją obserwował. Patrzył, jak staje przed nim, odważna, pewna siebie, zaplatając ramiona na piersi na znak, że wbrew pozorom wcale nie ma jakiejś specjalnej ochoty na pogaduszki właśnie z nim i właśnie w tej chwili.  
- Chodzi o to - pospieszył wreszcie z wyjaśnieniami brunet - że Potter prosił mnie wczoraj wieczorem o dostarczenie rankiem tutaj tej teczuszki - nasączył podwójną dawką ironii słowo "teczuszka" - bez ani jednego słowa, dla kogo konkretnie ma czekać już o świcie. Zainteresowało mnie to, sama rozumiesz, bo to dość niecodzienne, żeby ktoś nowy pojawił się w ekipie i od razu dostawał taką sprawę. Wtedy nie było jeszcze tej tabliczki na drzwiach... ale teraz już rozumiem - dodał znacząco. Mogłoby się wydawać, że traktuje ją z góry, co chwilę podkreślając, że znalazła się tutaj tylko dzięki Potterowi, ale szczery uśmiech wciąż nie znikał z jego twarzy, choć teraz, przez mówienie, nieco osłabł.  
- Rozumiesz, konkretnie, co? - spytała ostrożnie, również przechodząc z nim na ty.  
- W trakcie lunchu, na którym się nie pojawiłaś - nie zapomniał o tym napomknąć... - ktoś szepnął mi, że zawitał w nasze skromne progi nikt inny, tylko Hermiona Granger, która kiedyś rękami i nogami zapierała się przed zostaniem aurorem, choć po ukończeniu Hogwartu wiele osób jej to proponowało. Trochę mało w to wierzyłem, no bo... czemu tak nagle teraz? - wzruszył ramionami i podrapał się po policzku, a potem filmowym gestem założył rękę na biodro. - Ale kiedy ktoś dodał, że wpadłaś tutaj z Potterem o dziesiątej rano i od tej pory nie wyszłaś z biura, to już byłem bardziej skłonny w to uwierzyć, a gdy teraz przechodziłem i zobaczyłem twoje nazwisko, to już zupełnie padłem i gdybym się założył o te sto galeonów, to byłbym chwilowo bankrutem - westchnął na zakończenie i obdarzył ją figlarnym spojrzeniem.  
Hermiona mrugnęła, orientując się, że to koniec. Potem mrugnęła jeszcze raz i nie mogła powstrzymać się od słabego, ironicznego uśmiechu. W dalszym ciągu siedziała z założonymi rękami, obserwując go, ale teraz kiwnęła krótko głową.  
- Hazard nie popłaca. Nie rozumiem, czemu aż tak trudno było ci uwierzyć, że mogłam się tu pojawić, skoro rano przecież o mały włos cię nie stratowałam - zauważyła nieco podejrzliwie. W chwili, gdy mówiła, mężczyzna musiał przed sobą przyznać, że Granger wygląda wspaniale w tym swoim garniturku. A gdyby tak...  
- Och, nigdy nie miałem przyjemności spotkania cię osobiście - widywałem cię jedynie w Proroku albo czasami, ale już znacznie rzadziej, mignęłaś mi gdzieś na Pokątnej, nic więc dziwnego, że dzisiaj rano cię nie poznałem. Potter otacza się wszakże wianuszkiem pięknych kobiet, mogłem uznać cię za jedną z nich i nie sądzę, żebym zasługiwał przez to na jakąś karę... - ewidentnie z nią flirtował. Gdyby pojawił się przed nią między rozwodem a związkiem z Krumem, to może i by zrobił na niej jakieś wrażenie.  
- To miłe, że mnie znasz, w dalszym ciągu ja jednak nie znam ciebie - zabrzmiała nieco ostrzej i ozięblej, niż chciała, ale nie będzie płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. - Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły? - szukała i błądziła, irytując się, bo nie lubiła czuć niepewności.  
Brunet pokręcił głową. Podszedł i wyciągnął do niej rękę, przedstawiając się z czarującym uśmiechem:  
- Marcus O'Sullivan. Niestety, nie studiowałem w Hogwarcie, a szkoda, bo wtedy może bym cię spotkał? Chociaż, nawet gdyby, to pewnie byś na mnie nie zerknęła, bo gdy ty przyszłaś do pierwszej klasy, ja byłbym chyba już w szóstej albo siódmej - zaśmiał się. Jego dłoń była ciepła, mocna i pewna siebie, kiedy obejmował jej palce. Robił to jednak z tak dawno niespotkaną jej delikatnością, że mimowolnie pozwoliła, by ich dłonie miały ze sobą kontakt znacznie dłużej, niż powinny.  
- Miło mi poznać - skłamała płynnie, bo poznanie go to wszakże żadna wielka przyjemność, tak naprawdę. Odsunęła się od niego, owiana przyjemnym zapachem jego perfum i z powrotem obeszła biurko, ale nie usiadła jeszcze w fotelu. - Porozmawiałabym dłużej, ale mam pracę do wykonania i chciałabym ją skończyć - mruknęła, ucinając rozmowę.  
Przyglądał jej się ze wciąż igrającym na wargach uśmiechem, choć teraz ten uśmiech miał już inny wyraz.  
- Może jednak zgodzisz się towarzyszyć mi w knajpie na jednym albo dwu drinkach?  
- Raczej nie.  
- No dalej, nie bądź tak bardzo oziębła - mruknął niemal zdesperowany. - Praca już dawno się skończyła, chyba, że naprawdę chcesz, żeby ludzie myśleli, że nie masz życia poza tym krzesłem. Bo jak na razie, siedzenie od dziesiątej rano do dziesiątej wieczorem na to wskazuje - dodał wymownie i coś ją tknęło.  
Dziesiąta wieczór? Nie, on na pewno się z niej nabija, bo to niemożliwe, żeby spędziła tutaj dwanaście godzin, niemal w jednej pozycji, zajadając się co jakiś czas herbatnikami i czytając te dokumenty, kiedy - fakt - praca tutaj zwykle oficjalnie kończyła się, maksymalnie, o siedemnastej. Libby, przemknęło jej przez myśl i Hermiona nagle poczuła się tak paskudnie, że miała ochotę wyrzucić Marcusa przez to piękne okno, za którym panorama Londynu zachwycała swoim urokiem mroku, rozświetlonego przez dziesiątki małych światełek.  
- Nie sądziłam, że jest już taka godzina - mruknęła wreszcie posępnie, kiedy upewniła się co do słów kolegi z pracy. Rzeczywiście, zegarek wskazywał dwudziestą drugą pięć. Nieoczekiwanie machnęła różdżką i wszystkie dokumenty zniknęły z biurka, kryjąc się w szafach za plecami Hermiony. Podobnie stało się z jej prywatnymi rzeczami, jak kalendarz czy notes, które znalazły się w torebce. - Dlatego tym bardziej, nawet gdybym chciała tego drinka, ze względu na godzinę nie skuszę się na niego.  
- Nie chcesz? - wyglądał, jakby jej słowa naprawdę go zabolały.  
- Nie piję alkoholu - wyjaśniła, choć wcale nie musiała. - Raczysz wyjść, chciałabym zamknąć drzwi - mruknęła, zakładając płaszcz. Sięgnęła po torebkę i stanęła na nowo obok Marcusa. W butach na naprawdę wysokim obcasie była mu niemal równa wzrostem, choć i tak sięgała mu zaledwie czoła, a dokładniej linii brwi. Pod jej spojrzeniem cofnął się o krok i przepuścił ją, a potem ruszył posłusznie za nią, choć nie miał tego w zwyczaju. Nie przepadał za tym, żeby ktokolwiek - nawet piękna kobieta w opinającym ją seksownie uniformie - wydawała mu rozkazy i to jeszcze takim tonem! Chyba będzie musiał pogadać z Potterem.  
- Może innym razem - dodała, stając przed nim, gdy już zabezpieczyła gabinet. Te słowa mogły jednocześnie oznaczać "czyli jednak zawsze będę cię tak zbywać" lub "może naprawdę innym razem chętnie się gdzieś wybiorę", z czego obydwoje zdawali sobie sprawę, a mimo to Marcus i tak uśmiechnął się lekko, w podobny sposób wzruszył ramionami i postanowił odprowadzić ją do końca korytarza, gdzie znajdowały się kominki podłączone do sieci Fiuu. Nie wzięła pod uwagę tego, że przy tego typie komunikacji Marcus od razu dowie się, że miesza u Harry'ego - pomyślała o tym dopiero wtedy, kiedy znalazła się w domu i otrzepywała się z popiołu, a nowy kolega wciąż stał w siedzibie, wyraźnie zaskoczony, wpatrując się jeszcze w wygasające szmaragdowe płomienie. Może to jednak jest jedna z wianuszka otaczających Pottera dziewczynek, przebiegło mu przez myśl, kiedy wolnym krokiem, pogwizdując, ruszał w stronę własnego gabinetu, by zabrać swoje rzeczy i samemu udać się do domu na wieczornego, samotnego drinka.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wyglądała na zatroskaną i zmęczoną, kiedy w hallu doprowadzała się do względnego porządku. Obserwował ją uważnie ze szczytu schodów, od momentu, w którym ukazała się w zielonych płomieniach, do momentu, kiedy spotkała się z jego wzrokiem. Na policzku jej twarz zdobiła czarna smuga sadzy, której nie zdążyła jeszcze zauważyć.  
- Harry... - zaczęła, ale uniósł rękę, przerywając jej.  
- Libby już śpi, trochę płakała, bo była głodna, a wypiła całe zostawione mleko, ale Ginny jakoś sobie z nią poradziła - powiedział na wstępie, domyślając się, że to najbardziej interesuje przyjaciółkę. Z każdym słowem schodził wolno po schodach w stronę Hermiony, chcąc pomóc jej się rozebrać i gdy już to zrobił, razem przeszli do kuchni, gdzie podał przyjaciółce kolację. - Najpierw zjedz, potem będziesz gadać, bo wiem, że na lunchu nie byłaś - mruknął, wyraźnie niezadowolony z tego faktu.  
Szatynka chrząknęła cicho.  
- O wszystkim ci donieśli?  
- Co? Nie - zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. - Przecież ja też tam pracuję, tylko trochę krócej, niż ty dziś. I w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja robię sobie przerwę obiadową. Myślałem, że nie muszę ci mówić, że o piątej kończysz pracę i zostawiasz to wszystko za drzwiami, ale jak widać, ostatnio wszystko trzeba ci przedstawiać w planie, żebyś ptaszkiem sobie odhaczała każdy punkt.  
Był wyraźnie zirytowany, nie tyle faktem, że nie było jej cały dzień i Ginny, a potem również i on, musieli się zaopiekować marudzącą Libby, ale tym, że ledwo minął pierwszy dzień, a ona już chce dać z siebie wszystko, zaniedbując i siebie, i córkę, jakby chciała w jakiś sposób wynagrodzić im, że tak jej pomagają. Jakby chciała udowodnić, że na pewno warto jej pomagać, a przecież oni to wiedzieli.  
- Zjedz i idź spać, musisz odpocząć, skoro cały dzień siedziałaś bez przerwy za biurkiem. Powinnaś wciąż o siebie dbać, a w szczególności o to, co jesz, bo dalej wszystko związane z Libby zależy od ciebie, Hermiona - westchnął cicho, parząc sobie herbatę. Znając go, Hermiona wiedziała, że w tym momencie jej przyjaciel nie ma ochoty na wieczorne pogaduszki przy herbacie i ciastku. Zdała sobie sprawę, że teraz Harry nawet nie chce na nią patrzeć, że wygania ją na górę, jakby była małą dziewczynką. Doszła do wniosku, że w tej chwili przypominał Molly, kiedy na piątym roku w Kwaterze Zakonu kazała im zmykać na górę i nie podsłuchiwać. Powinna czuć do niego urazę, a jedyne co czuła, to zmęczenie i frustrację oraz smutek, bo miał rację. Ostatnio, nieważne, czego by się nie tknęła, wszystko robiła źle. Zacisnęła więc jedynie palce w pięść, zagryzła wargę, a potem skończyła obiad i udała się bez słowa na górę. Rozbierając się w swoim pokoju, starała się być najciszej, jak mogła, nie chcąc obudzić dziecka. Kiedy już jej się to udało, wślizgnęła się bezszelestnie do łóżka. Mimo to tej nocy nie zmrużyła oka, bezwiednie wsłuchując się w równomierny, spokojny oddech Libby, dobiegający z łóżeczka obok. Harry miał rację, ta mała istotka w pełni zależała od niej. Choć nie chciała, przez parę następnych godzin w jej głowie pojawiały się obrazy z całego jej życia, ze wszystkich tych lat przyjaźni - nie zdołała nawet wykreślić Rona czy Wiktora, który też przebiegł przez myśli w rydwanie porażającej pewności siebie, wabiącego Hermionę do siebie swoim blaskiem. Zarówno jeden, jak i drugi był ważną częścią jej życia - pierwszy byłym mężem, a drugi ojcem jej córki. Każdy czegoś ją nauczył, odciskając w jej życiu swoje piętno. Bez jednego nie byłoby drugiego.


	3. Chapter 2 - Love me no matter what

Znała paru aurorów i można było nawet powiedzieć, że przyjaźniła się z nimi w jakiś sposób. Nigdy jednak nie rozmawiała z nimi konkretnie na temat ich pracy - tego, jak wygląda ich dzień, kontakty z kolegami z innych grup aurorskich, konkretne zlecenia. Pod słowem "auror" kryła się zwykle walka ze złem, po prostu. O tym właściwie nie można było mówić, bo to w końcu super tajne sprawy, a od dyskrecji często zależało czyjeś życie. Teraz Hermiona była jednak częścią tego świata i powoli poznawała go kawałek po kawałku. Harmonogram jej dnia zmienił się jednak w niewielkim stopniu. Wstawała wcześnie rano i karmiła Libby, gdy ta się obudziła. Potem sama w różowym szlafroku w hipopotamy - prezencie od Ginny na gwiazdkę - jadła w kuchni śniadanie w towarzystwie przyjaciół, bardzo często z rozbudzonym, pełnym wigoru dzieckiem na ręku, które bawiło się jej długimi włosami, zanim zdążyła je spiąć w zgrabnego, eleganckiego koka. Później ubierała się. Zawsze starała się dobrze wyglądać, więc jeansy i luźna koszulka, częsty zestaw na wieczory przed telewizorem, był wykluczony. Malowała... I dziesiątki innych kobiecych czynności, które doprowadzały do szału Harry'ego, który na początku zobowiązał się, że będą wychodzili razem, a po pierwszym dniu zadeklarował, że razem będą też wracać z pracy. Hermiona nie miała więc innego wyjścia, jak po prostu dostosować się do despotycznego nakazu przepisowej pracy - tak, wychodzenie na lunch też się do tego zaliczało, co dziewczyna przyjmowała jednak ze śmiechem, szczególnie, że Harry albo osobiście, albo w postaci jakiegoś kolegi lub koleżanki, stawał przed jej drzwiami punktualnie i zaciągał ją do cafeterii. Momentami istna parodia. Zazwyczaj oprócz Harry'ego towarzyszył jej też dobry humor.  
Tego dnia jednak pełna harmonia została lekko naruszona, gdy w drodze do biura, kiedy śmiała się wesoło podczas rozmowy z nową koleżanką, natknęła się na głos Harry'ego rozmawiającego z Marcusem.

- Spotkamy się później, dobra? - odezwała się do Charlotty, która nie zwróciła na nic uwagi. O czym rozmawiali mężczyźni? O niej, co zdecydowanie bardzo się jej nie spodobało.

- Nie sądziłem, że jest akurat taka - powiedział na luzie Marcus, a dźwięk, który rozległ się po pokoju wskazywał na to, że wyciągnął się wygodnie na podobnym fotelu do tego, jaki stał w jej gabinecie.

- To znaczy, jaka? - spytał spokojnie Harry. Gdyby Hermiona stała gdzieś obok, wiedziałaby, że jej przyjaciel zaczął przyglądać się Marcusowi lekko zaaferowany. Samo to, że kolega zaczepił go, gdy szedł korytarzem, już zaczęło go zastanawiać. Nigdy wcześniej za często nie rozmawiali, a jeśli już się to zdarzyło, to na zasadzie weź-podaj-zanieś. Nie przyszło mu nawet do głowy, żeby Marcus znał się z Hermioną. Jego przyjaciółka też nie raczyła się tym pochwalić. W jednej chwili sposób, w jaki Harry patrzył na rozmówce, zmienił się - nie było to już obojętne spojrzenie, jakim zwykle raczył niegroźnego towarzysza w pracy. Teraz przyglądał mu się niufnie, jakby chciał określić, czy brunet jest kimś groźnym, kimś, kto mógłby zagrozić jego przyjaciółce.

- Oziębła, chłodna, jak płynny lód - mruknął głęboki głos O'Sullivana, a po plecach Granger przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, skłaniający ją do zastanowienia się, czy zaistniał on na skutek głosu mężczyzny, czy tego, co powiedział. Ona oziębła? Fakt, nie rozmawiali od tamtego pierwszego dnia, gdy pojawiła się w pracy, a wtedy rzeczywiście nie była zbyt miła, ale żeby oziębła, jak płynny lód? Bez przesady, przemknęło jej przez myśl.

- Hermiona? Hermiona Granger? Na pewno mówimy o tej samej osobie? - upewnił się Potter ze śmiechem, przeczesując włosy. Porzucił na chwilę czujność, bo do tej pory nic nie rozbawiło go tak, jak Marcus ze swoim oziębłym stwierdzeniem. Jedyną osobą, jaką Harry znał, a która dorównywała Hermionie temperamentem, to jego żona - a trzeba zauważyć, że nie we wszystkich aspektach Potter znał swoją przyjaciółkę, więc nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby ta okazała się jeszcze bardziej nieprzewidywalna.

Marcus obrzucił Pottera uważnym spojrzeniem, bawiąc się długopisem. Jego zęby błysnęły nagle w zadowolonym uśmiechu, który nie wróżył nic dobrego.

- Więc jednak nie jest taką zimną paskudą?

- Paskudą? Na Merlina, Marcus, co ona ci zrobiła, ze masz o niej takie zdanie? - mruknął zaskoczony, ciekawy i jednocześnie rozeźlony.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i usiadł prosto w fotelu, odwracając się twarzą do rozmówcy.

- Nic konkretnego, ale kiedy pierwszego dnia zaprosiłem ją po pracy na drinka, o mało co jej wzrok mnie nie zabił. W ogóle była bardzo nieprzyjemna, jednym słowem oziębła. Potrafiłaby ostudzić napalonego Rogogona Węgierskiego - burknął, a wyraz twarzy Pottera nagle się zmienił nie do poznania. Znowu wróciła czujność, ostrożność, podobnie jak uczucie, że Hermiona to jego mała siostra, którą teraz musi się dobrze zaopiekować, by nic złego więcej już jej się nie stało. Wstał i przeszedł wolno przez pokój, zatrzymując się tuż przed oknem, czując na sobie wzrok Marcusa.

- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, O'Sullivan - zaczął spokojnie. - Hermiona jest jedną z najważniejszych dla mnie osób, w całym moim życiu. Dlatego zapewniam cię, kolego, że jeśli dowiem się, że położyłeś na niej chociażby najmniejszy paluszek i wprawi ją to w jakiekolwiek, nawet najmniejsze niezadowolenie, porachuję ci każdą kosteczkę, jaka znajdzie się w tym twoim parszywym cielsku, rozumiesz mnie? Niech się tylko skrzywi. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, bo nie będę ci tego przypominał, tylko po prostu przyjdę i stworzę nową księgę do tortur opatrzoną twoim imieniem i nazwiskiem, a potem położę ją sobie obok innych na specjalnej półce w gabinecie. Hermiona przeszła już wystarczająco dużo, więc jeśli masz zamiar w jakiś sposób się nią zabawić, to daruj sobie.

Przez cały czas mówił spokojnie, pod koniec jednak jeszcze odwrócił się i wbił spokojny, ale lodowaty wzrok w O'Sullivana, który wyjaśniał wszystko. Jeśli Marcus byłby tchórzem - a z pewnością nie był, to już siedziałby pod biurkiem, chowając się tam przed Potterem. Zastanawiał się, jak ubrać w słowa to, co chciał mu powiedzieć, przez co cisza coraz bardziej się przeciągała. W końcu jednak uśmiechnął się lekko, wręcz zaśmiał i wstał. Podobnie do Hermiony podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, obszedł biurko i oparł się o jego zewnętrzną krawędź lędźwiami.

- Więc to jednak prawda - mruknął, drapiąc się po policzku.

- Co? - spytał niechętnie Harry, niezadowolony.

- Że małżeństwo Granger i Weasley'a to fakt, choć nikt z was o nim głośno nie mówi, i że to, że było dla niej koszmarne, to też prawda - wyjaśnił spokojnie.

- Skąd wiesz cokolwiek o Hermionie? - spytał nagle Harry, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

- Zewsząd. Po ostatniej bitwie o Hogwart było o was dość głośno, nie zaprzeczysz. W Proroku rozpisywali się raz o każdym z was z osobna, przemknęło mi przed oczami, a teraz, jak ją tu spotkałem, przypomniałem sobie tamten artykuł. To trochę przykre, że Weasley okazał się takim... no cóż, nieważne.

Harry patrzył na niego bez słowa, zastanawiając się, czy mężczyzna wie też o Krumie i o tym, że Hermiona ma dziecko. Wątpił, żeby dziewczyna go o tym w jakiś sposób poinformowała, bo choć się z tym nie kryła, to też nie chwaliła na prawo i lewo. Poza tym, im mniej ludzie o tobie wiedzieli, gdy byłeś aurorem, tym lepiej. Nawet, jeśli to kolega z pracy. Każdy kolega mógł mieć innych kolegów, ci jeszcze innych, którzy mogliby przynieść wiele przykrości. Po ułamku sekundy stwierdził jednak, że O'Sullivan wie jedynie o Ronaldzie i nieco mu ulżyło, dlatego odetchnął głębiej.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie zbliżaj się do niej - powtórzył jedynie i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ale raptownie się zatrzymał.

- A jeśli nie mam?

- Co takiego?

Marcus wywrócił oczami.

- Jeśli nie mam zamiaru jej skrzywdzić ani w żaden sposób się nią zabawić dla własnej przyjemności? Co wtedy? Uważam, że to wspaniała, inteligenta kobieta, która...

Przerwał mu cichy śmiech Pottera, nie było w nim jednak ani krzty rozbawienia.

- Hermiona jest dorosłą i tak, mądrą kobietą, dlatego jeśli rzeczywiście nie masz względem niej żadnych podłych planów - próbuj i rób, co chcesz, może cię do siebie dopuści na chwilę, ale szans dużych ci nie daję, bo w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych kobiet, ona zna swoją cenę, a ty nie dorastasz jej do pięt.

Nie czekał już na odpowiedź, a jedynie wyszedł wolnym krokiem z gabinetu kolegi, nie podejrzewając nawet, w jak dużym stopniu sprawił, że Marcus jeszcze bardziej postawił sobie za cel zbliżenie się do tematu ich rozmowy. Gdyby Hermiona stała obok drzwi do końca, nie byłaby może tak przygnębiona, jak była, kiedy siedziała już u siebie i obracała w palcach niewielki herbatnik skąpany w mlecznej czekoladzie. Polewa topiła się w jej palcach, kiedy wpatrywała się przed siebie, zastanawiając się, ile będzie musiała zrobić, żeby wreszcie spotkać kogoś, kto nie będzie wiedział o jej przeszłości nic a nic i z kim będzie mogła budować jakąkolwiek znajomość od podstaw, a nie od wspomnień, artykułów i zdjęć w gazetach opatrzonych często mylnymi podpisami.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Przez długi czas nie miał pojęcia, na jaki krok powinien się zdecydować, a gdy już zdecydował, nie był pewny, czy dobrze i czy nie jest za późno. Ciągle rozważał wszelkie za i przeciw, bo to nie była ot tak, prosta decyzja - nie chodziło o kupienie serka topionego i wybranie, z czym ma on być, ale o powrót do czyjegoś życia. W takich chwilach odrzucenie bolałoby bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, bo płaci się niemal podwójnie, i to przez swoją głupotę. W jego przypadku ta głupota swojego czasu była nieograniczona, pokazując jedynie, jak pomimo swojego wieku, był niedojrzały i nieodpowiedzialny.

Teraz przemierzał Londyn wyjątkowo na piechotę, nigdzie się nie spiesząc. Zaraz jednak pojawiała się myśl "przyspiesz!", którą usilnie ignorował. Rozglądał się dyskretnie, dochodząc do wniosku, że niemal nic się nie zmieniło od ostatniego razu, kiedy tutaj był. To przyjemne uczucie. Gdy przedostał się do angielskiego świata czarodziejów, odetchnął głębiej, czując się już pewniej w swojej skórze. Mimo wszystko, stąpanie po mugolskich ulicach napawały go lekką niepewnością - zawsze mógł w niego wjechać autochód... samochód?, ugryźć bezpański pies, cokolwiek. Hermiona zwykła opowiadać mu o jej Londynie ze śmiechem, a on jej w tym towarzyszył, ale perspektywa czegoś takiego na własnej skórze wcale mu nie leżała. Szedł pewnym, choć nieco koślawym krokiem, zmierzając w obranym przez siebie kierunku. Bez problemu ustalił, gdzie Hermiona aktualnie się znajduje, gdzie pracuje, mieszka, czym się zajmuje. Nie było to aż tak trudne; może, gdyby zdecydował się na swój krok później, okazałoby się trudniejsze, jako że informacje o aurorach są ściślej chronione, mimo wszystko, ale udało mu się. To już musi coś znaczyć. Co? Że zdecydował dobrze. Jesienny wiatr owiał go nieoczekiwanie na wszystkie strony, przez co wsunął głębiej dłonie w kieszenie. Merlinie, czemu tu musi być tak zimno i mokro, przebiegło mu przez myśl, gdy w tej samej samej chwili wdepnął w niewielką kałużę. Dodał sobie jednak otuchy nadzieją, że wkrótce znajdzie się w ciepłej siedzibie aurorów, a dodatkowo widok i obecność Hermiony jeszcze bardziej go rozgrzeją. Był w stanie przewidzieć wszystko, ale miał problem z reakcją dziewczyny na jego widok. Porzucił ją w najpodlejszy sposób, w najpodlejszym momencie, jaki mógł kiedykolwiek wybrać. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby rzuciła w niego jakąś wazą na samym wejściu. Gdyby miała pod ręką serię jakichś wyjątkowo ciężkich, to najprawdopodobniej nie powstrzymałaby się przed skorzystaniem z każdej z nich. Rzucanie klątw wszakże nie było w jej stylu - potrafiła trzymać poziom bez względu na sytuację, a uraczenie go jakimś okrutnym zaklęciem zupełnie by pod to nie podchodziło.  
Był wariatem, ale ta niepewność chyba najbardziej ciągnęła go do tego przeklętego biurowca. Niespodziewanie, bez zapowiedzi, żeby Hermiona nie mogła się przygotować na jego wizytę w żaden sposób. Obliczył, że jego dziecko będzie miało teraz około dwóch miesięcy. Pewności w tym temacie nie miał ani trochę, bo maleństwo mogło być wcześniakiem, ciąża mogła się przedłużyć, a nie wiedział też dokładnie, kiedy Hermiona w nią zaszła. Nie chciał wiedzieć tych wszystkich rzeczy od osoby trzeciej, chciał zobaczyć zarówno ją, jak i jego - jako że obstawiał, że spłodził syna, i wtedy wszystkiego się dowiedzieć, o ile będzie mu to dane. Jego dziewczyna była w końcu zupełnie nieprzewidywalna.

Spojrzał w górę. Budynek zachwycał swoją monumentalnością. Z zewnątrz przedstawiał się jako stara i odrapana kamienica, do której nikt nie chciałby normalnie wejść, ale od środka pokazywała się od swojej współczesnej, zadbanej, magicznej strony. Przestronne korytarze, dziesiątki pięter, kominki, a na samym dole wielka kafeteria, w której aktualnie było niewiele ludzi. Oparł się na moment o barierkę i patrzył w dół, do bufetu na głowy obecnych tam ludzi, jakby chciał znaleźć te loki, w które z takim pożądaniem wsuwał palce, rozkoszując się ich aksamitną miękkością. Nie widząc ich, odepchnął się od murku i ruszył w stronę nowoczesnej windy. Jechał w towarzystwie paru osób, a że nie chciał, by ktoś zbyt szybko go rozpoznał, spuścił głowę, czekając, aż winda zajedzie na jedno z wyższych pięter budynku, gdzie znajdowały się gabinety i sale konferencyjne grupy aurorów, do której należała jego Hermiona. Odliczał sekundy, które dzieliły go od ósmego poziomu, a kiedy wreszcie się na nim znalazł, uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, wychodząc już dumnie z windy. Uniósł w podobny sposób głowę i kroczył spokojnie długim korytarzem, rozglądając się niecierpliwie po mijanych drzwiach, żeby nie przegapić tabliczki z jej imieniem i nazwiskiem. Niekiedy z otwartych gabinetów wychylały się za nim głowy, jakby ich właściciele nie wierzyli w to, że go widzą, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Nie zainteresował go nawet przystojny brunet, który zwinnie wyjechał za nim na korytarz na obrotowym, skórzanym krześle, zagryzając przy tym końcówkę ołówka. Brunet odprowadzał go wzrokiem do momentu, w którym zatrzymał się przed zamkniętymi drzwiami pani Granger. Potem wolno znikł z powrotem w swoim gabinecie.

Bułgar wślizgnął się niepostrzeżenie do gabinetu osoby, której zdjęcia oglądał przez ostatnie tygodnie niemal bez przerwy. Pogrążona w myślach, nie usłyszała, gdy wszedł, dzięki czemu miał chwilę na przyjrzenie jej się. Zmieniła się. Stała się jeszcze piękniejsza, bardziej zachwycająca. Siedziała niczym posąg w fotelu, obracając w ubrudzonych mleczną czekoladą palcach swoje ulubione ciastka. Wiktor nagle zapragnął znaleźć się tuż przy niej i scałować słodycz z jej opuszek, pieszcząc je czule swoimi wargami. Jej widok uświadomił mu, jak bardzo za nią tęsknił - za jej ciałem, głosem, wszystkim. Przypominała grecką boginię. Ciemne włosy kosmykami wymsknęły się z koka z tyłu głowy i okalały miejscami bladą twarz dziewczyny, wyraźnie z nią kontrastując. Lubił kontrasty. Oni byli kontrastem - on wysoki i barczysty, a ona znacznie niższa i filigranowa, on i jego ciemniejsza karnacja, ona i jej bladość... i wiele innych, o których udało mu się przypomnieć w ułamku sekundy. Jej pełne, znacznie większe piersi opinał uroczy pulower w romby, który w większości skrywał się pod ciemną marynarką. Nie miał podstaw, ale był pewny, że gdyby Hermiona wstała, zobaczyłby spodnie tego samego koloru, co marynarka, skrywające pod sobą jej krągłe pośladki i wysokie szpilki, zdobiące jej drobne stopy. Poczuł, że zaczęło w nim wrzeć, a żeby to ukryć, oparł się plecami o drzwi, jakby chciał jednocześnie zablokować jej wyjście i z tajemniczym uśmiechem odezwał się:

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że sobie poradzisz.

Ciastko upadło z cichym plasknięciem na powierzchnię biurka, gdy Hemiona drgnęła niespokojnie. Łakoć przukleił się do blatu. W mgnieniu oka wycelowała pochwyconą różdżką w Wiktora, patrząc na niego niemal z niedowierzaniem. Krum obserwował pełne usta kobiety, które lekko się uchyliły na skutek szoku, wymalowanego też na jej twarzy.

- Jak śmiesz tutaj przychodzić? - syknęła wściekle, unosząc się natychmiast z krzesła. Palce lewej ręki zacisnęła na krawędzi biurka, jakby chciała się w ten sposób wesprzeć. Zignorowała zupełnie czekoladę, która wciąż zdobiła jej palce, w głowie miała tylko Kruma i wir myśli, dlaczego się zjawił i czego od niej chce.

- Hermiona, przestań, proszę - uniósł w obronnym geście dłonie i wzruszył ramionami. Oderwał się od drzwi i podszedł powoli w kierunku kobiety. Kątem oka zauważył wysokie szpilki, a co do spodni, to też się nie pomylił. Znał ją, jak widać, ale mimo to, Hermiona wciąż celowała w niego różdżką - zupełnie odwrotnie do tego, co założył. Może przez ten rok jednak zmieniła się na tyle, żeby potraktować go klątwą?

- Ty mnie o coś prosisz? Błagam, Wiktor - wyrwało jej się, ale po chwili rzeczywiście odłożyła różdżkę na bok i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, sięgnęła po chusteczkę, którą starła czekoladę z dłoni. - A teraz wyjdź - poleciła lodowatym tonem. Przebiegło jej przez myśl, że może jednak jest w niej coś z tej oziębłej suki, którą zauważył w niej Marcus. Wiktor patrzył na nią niespokojnie, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak się zachować. Był przygotowany na wiele, ale na pewno nie na to, że Hermiona będzie tak nieuległa i stanowcza.

- Chcę tylko porozmawiać - skłamał zgrabnie. Rozmowa daleko mijała się z tym, czego tak naprawdę pragnął i nie, wcale nie chodziło tutaj o jego cielesne uciechy z szatynką w roli głównej. - Daj mi szansę.

Przyglądała mu się ze szczerym niedowierzaniem, kręcąc głową. Nieoczekiwanie przyłożyła koniuszki palców do półotwartych ust i zaśmiała się lekko, zimno.

- Ty nam ją dałeś? - spytała cicho, wyprutym z emocji głosem, pokazując jednocześnie, jak naprawdę cierpiała każdego dnia od stycznia, aż do teraz, kiedy jej dotychczasowe cierpienie zamieniło się tak naprawdę we wściekłość na Wiktora, którą miała ochotę odzwierciedlić przez rzucenie się na niego z pięściami. Po prostu. - Nie dałeś żadnej, więc dlaczego ja teraz miałabym cokolwiek dla ciebie robić? - odpowiedziała sobie sama, zanim zdążył otworzyć usta.

- To także mój syn - niemal warknął.

Obrzuciła go powłóczystym spojrzeniem.

- Córka - sprostowała z delikatną satysfakcją, przechylając głowę. - Przez ostatnie jedenaście miesięcy nią nie była?

- Hermiona, przestań - poprosił raz jeszcze po chwili, nerwowym ruchem przeczesując włosy, które zdążyły lekko urosnąć w ostatnim czasie. - Popełniłem błąd, chcę go naprawić. Czy to źle?

- Wyjdź i znikając za tymi drzwiami, zniknij jednocześnie z mojego życia. Raz, a porządnie.

- Wysłuchaj mnie tylko, co ci szkodzi, na Merlina? - zgrzytnął zębami, unosząc w zdenerwowaniu dłonie.

Patrzyła na niego, jakby oczekiwała, że naprawdę wyjdzie i już nigdy nie stanie przed jej osobą, ale wiedziała jednocześnie, że gdzieś w środku już zaczęła się łamać, by jednak go wysłuchać, porozmawiać, postanowić coś wspólnie. Częściowo racja była po jego stronie, bo nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że Libby była jego córką, a ona swojemu dziecku ojca zabierać nie chciała. O mały włos, a uśmiechnęłaby się kącikiem ust na widok nieustającej desperacji Wiktora, żeby przekonać ją na chwilę rozmowy. Na szczęście udało jej się powstrzymać samą siebie i ponownie hardo na niego spojrzeć.

- Czy jeśli zgodzę się na szybki, wspólny lunch, dasz mi spokój na tyle, na ile jest to możliwe w obecnej sytuacji? - spytała bez emocji po przeciągającej się ciszy, podczas której brunet irytował się coraz bardziej. Hermionie przemknęło przez myśl, że tak naprawdę nic się nie zmienił, a gdy od razu kiwnął głową, utwierdził ją w tym przekonaniu. - W takim razie chodźmy - mruknęła i zwinnym ruchem złapała za płacz i torebkę, mijając go bez zbędnych słów w drodze do wyjścia z gabinetu.

Wiktor stał przez moment zupełnie nieruchomo, zastanawiając się, jaki powinien być jego następny krok, od czego właściwie powinien zacząć rozmowę, jak ją przekonać, że jednak się zmienił. Wszystkie myśli i pytania wirowały mu chaotycznie w głowie, kiedy wychodził z pomieszczenia za kobietą. Drzwi automatycznie się zabezpieczyły. Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak próba zrównania się z Hermioną i zagajenia rozmowy, ale wyraz jej twarzy skutecznie go do tego zniechęcił, utwierdzając w przekonaniu, że w ten sposób pogorszy tylko całą sytuację. Piękna pani Granger, stąpająca właśnie długim hallem w swoich szpilkach, jasno i klarownie określiła, co ich dzisiaj będzie łączyć - nic poza możliwie jak najkrótszym lunchem, podczas którego będą rozmawiać jedynie o przyszłości ich wspólnego dziecka. Wśród szalejących w nim myśli zabłysła jedna, wyjątkowo zabawna, a mianowicie: jak u diabła ona jest w stanie pełnić swój obecny zawód w takich butach? Mężczyzna kroczący tuż obok Hermiony nie miał nawet pojęcia, jakie spotkało go szczęście, że Potter prosto z gabinetu O'Sullivana udał się do Ministra Magii, przez co nie wiedział jeszcze o jego obecności u aurorów. Bo gdyby jednak się spotkali, a Harry rzeczywiście zastosował się do swoich gróźb względem Marcusa, tylko realizując je na przykładzie Kruma, Bułgar zupełnie nie miałby tylu powodów do radości na widok dawnej dziewczyny. Zdawał sobie za to sprawę, że ich dwójka wzbudziła niemałe zamieszanie wśród obecnych w biurze aurorów, a ich ciekawość podsycana była dodatkowo wyczuwalnie nieprzyjemną atmosferą pomiędzy nim a Hermioną. Wiele z nich było niewiele starszych od dziewczyny, wielu z nich uczyło się w Hogwarcie razem z nią, każdy prawdopodobnie przez ostatnie lata czytywał Proroka Codziennego na bieżąco, więc większość z nich zapewne kojarzyła, że umawiali się zarówno w trakcie, jak i po Turnieju Trójmagicznym, a potem przez cały czas utrzymywali bliskie stosunki - chociaż o tym nie musieli już mieć pojęcia. Dlatego groźne milczenie pomiędzy nimi odzwierciedlające chmurną minę szatynki było tak różne od tego, co ktokolwiek mógł o nich wiedzieć do tej pory - właśnie dlatego udało im się wzbudzić tak duże zainteresowanie u niektórych, a dodawszy do tego fakt, że Hermiona w dalszym ciągu uważana była za nową w zespole... cokolwiek, co z nią związane, od razu zakrawało pod interesującą ploteczkę, której raczej nikt sobie póki co nie darował.


End file.
